Angel
by Cari just HHr
Summary: Este fic es de mi pareja favorita, un HHr, me inspiré un poco en el quinto libro, espero que les guste


Este fic esta dedicado a todas aquellas personas q les guste H/Hr. Aunque esta pareja no quede al final junta, aunque Harry se quede con Chang y Hermione con Krum, espero q varios, sigan creyendo q H/Hr son la mejor pareja de Hogwarts y el mundo mágico (obviamente seguidos por J/L), pq yo sí.  
  
Me inspiré en la canción es de Belinda, Angel, me pareció muy linda y q encajaba perfecto con estos dos.  
  
Angel  
  
-Bueno, ya llegué, ¿y los demás?  
  
Hermione ya estaba en el andén 93/4 intentando visualizar a algún conocido, en realidad a un amigo, su "mejor amigo" No había podido tener contacto con él en toda la vacación, ya saben por todo el rollo de su protección, lo q sí sabía era q había tenido q pasar toda la vacación con los Dursley, "por su protección".  
  
-¿cómo estará?- pensó Hermione  
  
En realidad no era la primera vez q lo pensaba, ni la segunda, ni la tercera, en realidad lo había estado pensando en toda la vacación, le preocupaba su "amigo" y eso es normal, ¿cierto?, se preguntó a sí misma  
  
Me gustaría q estuvieras aquí- dijo Hermione  
  
- ¿Quién te gustaría q estuviera aquí Mione? – le preguntó una persona con una voz inconfundible para ella.  
  
¡Harry!, dijo Mione,  
  
tras decirlo le dio un fuerte y gran abrazo, el cual Harry correspondió, realmente le agradaba volver a ver a Mione.  
  
¿Cómo estas?, ¿Cómo te han tratado? Y ¿qué es eso de Mione? – le preguntó Hermione tras q deshicieron el abrazo  
  
¿Qué no te gusta?  
  
No, no es eso, es que nunca antes alguien me había llamado así  
  
Entonces me alegra ser el primero- dijo Harry con una sonrisa- y dime ¿cómo ha sido tu verano?  
  
Harry, yo te pregunté primero  
  
Harry miró para un lado y sólo dijo:  
  
Ha sido el peor verano de mi vida, en especial, pq en esa casa oficialmente sólo soy un fantasma q reside y q no puede salir de ahí  
  
- Piensa en esto- dijo Hermione- al menos ya no volverás ahí ¿cierto?  
  
Es verdad- dijo Harry- este es nuestro ultimo año en Hogwarts- gracias Mione  
  
Y al decir esto Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla  
  
- ¿Y por qué fue eso?, preguntó Hermione algo sonrojada  
  
- Por ser mi "amiga"  
  
oh- dijo Hermione con algo de decepción en su voz- Bueno y co...  
  
Hermione no completó la oración ya q alguien le cubrió los ojos. Y ese alguien, con una voz misteriosa dijo:  
  
Adivina quién soy...  
  
Una persona que si no deja de cubrirme los ojos no contará con mis apuntes este año- respondió Hermione  
  
Muy bien, Muy bien- dijo descubriendo sus ojos  
  
Y antes de verlo a la cara Hermione dijo:  
  
- ¿Qué tal Ron?  
  
- ¿Sabías q era yo?- dijo este  
  
- Por supuesto  
  
Dijo Hermione mientras Harry sólo se sonreía  
  
- ¿Cómo es que ella siempre lo sabe todo?- preguntó Ron  
  
- Ya deberías saber q ella nos identificaría a ti y a mi aunque tomemos la poción multijugos- dijo Harry  
  
- pero Por qué – dijo Ron  
  
Creo- dijo Hermione- que siete años de convivencia con cualquier persona es más q suficiente para conocerla ¿no te parece?  
  
Pero antes de q Ron contestara para dar el contraataque habló Harry  
  
Oigan, ya son las 10.52am, tenemos q subir al tren ¡ahora!  
  
Dicho esto, los tres se miraron a la cara y como por acto reflejo, Harry tomó a Hermione de la mano y el trío corrió entre la multitud lo más rápido q pudo para llegar al tren, y por fortuna, lograron subirse justo antes de q partiera.  
  
Cuando ya estaban adentro, Harry aún no había soltado la mano de Hermione. Incluso nadie había puesto objeción, claramente porque nadie se había dado cuenta hasta que...  
  
- ¡¡¡Harry!!!- dijo ("nuestra querida") Chang, Cho Chang  
Pensé q no lleg... (viendo las manos de Harry y Hermione), ¿Qué hacen  
  
ustedes dos tomados de la mano?  
  
Tras esas palabras se soltaron las manos y Mione "veía" aproximarse malos tiempos...  
  
- Nada- respondieron los son al unísono  
  
Hubo un incómodo silencio Y como si Ron le hubiera adivinado el pensamiento a Mione dijo:  
  
- Vámonos Hermione tenemos q encontrar lugar todavía, dejemos hablar a solas a la pareja... Hermione le dijo "gracias" con la mirada y salieron de ahí como almas q se lleva el viento...  
  
- Decías- dijo Harry  
  
- ¿Qué estaban haciendo tú y "ella" tomados de la mano? Haciendo énfasis en el "ella", ¿La vacación fue ten larga como para q te hayas olvidado q tienes novia? O dijiste "bueno ya que Cho salió e Hogwarts...  
  
- ¿Por qué dices eso?  
  
- Bueno, se supone que ¡SOLO yo soy la q debe estar tomada de la mano por el famoso Harry Potter y no Granger! ¡¡¡Yo soy tu novia!!! ella es... ella es... una Sangre Sucia, eso es lo que es.  
  
- ¡Ella es mi amiga!, Dijo Harry alzando la voz ¡y no te atrevas a llamarla así y mucho menos delante de mí!  
  
- ¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? ¡¡¡Ella no puede cambiar lo que es!!! ES UNA SANGRE SUCIA, una de tantos  
  
- Te lo repetiré- dijo Harry a punto de perder lo poco de paciencia q le quedaba- ella es MI AMIGA, ¡y ni tú ni nadie puede cambiar eso!!  
  
Chang estaba tan furiosa y viendo q los curiosos se hacían presentes, decidió marcharse hacia su compartimento en el tren dejando a Harry parado en medio pasillo  
  
Al volcarse, Harry vio a Ron y este le dijo:  
  
- Vamos, Hermione y yo encontramos un compartimento libre, está casi al final, pero bueno, a nada  
  
- ¿En que parte de la discusión llegaste?- preguntó Harry  
  
- Bueno al decir verdad, no la escuché, llegué cuando Cho se iba.  
  
Al llegar al compartimento Harry se sentó al frente de Mione y Ron a lado de Harry  
  
Hubo una pausa muy larga entre ellos, y Ron intentó deshacerla  
  
- ¿Ya pasó la señora de los dulces?  
  
Ron creo que pasó hace mucho- dijo Hermione resaltando como q era obvio.  
  
- ¡No! Yo me muero de hambre, tengo q ir a buscarla, nos vemos- dijo Ron saliendo inmediatamente de ahí, pero regresó por un segundo y dijo- ¿quieren algo?  
  
- No gracias- dijeron ambos  
  
- Bueno, Ya vuelvo.  
  
Tras q se fue, la primera en hablar fue Mione  
  
- Lo siento- dijo con algo de tristeza  
  
- ¿Por qué Mione? Tú no tuviste nada que ver en esto  
  
- Harry, tu sabes que mínimo he causado el 90% de las discusiones que has tenido con Cho, y realmente no quiero hacerlo ya que se lo mucho que ella te gusta y todo el tiempo que estuviste tras ella, yo no, no...  
  
- Escúchame Mione- dijo colocándole un dedo sobre sus labios- realmente ya no creo que la siga queriendo, es más creo q me gusta otra persona- dijo mirándola fijamente  
  
Creo q me gusta alguien más. Esas palabras estuvieron en la cabeza de Hermione todo el día y también aquel dulce beso que le dio al principio; aunque ella no quisiese admitirlo, por dentro deseaba que fuera ella quien le gustara a Harry. Deseaba hace mucho estar con Harry y decirle todo lo q él significaba para ella, desde su amigo, hasta tal vez un nuevo amor.  
  
Al llegar a Hogwarts, hicieron lo mismo q todos los años, ya saben, arribar, recibir a los de 1°, comer en el gran banquete de bienvenida y por supuesto, dirigirse a la sala común tras terminar de comer.  
  
Ya en la sala, el trío se puso a hablar acerca de los EXTASIS, sobre lo duro q tendrían que esforzarse ese año, y, en especial, porque tal vez, sólo tal vez, después de ese año no se volverían a ver o al menos, no muy seguido...  
  
- oigan creo q ya es algo tarde, mejor será irnos a dormir- sugirió Mione  
  
- Si tienes razón- dijo Harry levantándose- ¿vienes Ron?  
  
- Te alcanzó en un momento- dijo Ron cuando vio entrar a Luna Lovegood a la sala común de Gryffindor junto con su hermana, al parecer la ultima le iba a mostrar algo  
  
- Buenas noche Ron- dijo Hermione antes de q este se fuera  
  
Cuando estuvieron en la intersección que separaba los cuartos de los chicos con el de las chicas, Harry le dijo a Hermione:  
  
- Sabes q no debes sentirte mal por lo de Cho ¿verdad?  
  
- Si Harry no te preocupes. Buenas Noches  
  
- Buenas noche Mione- le dijo y la besó en la mejilla para luego irse sin darle explicación alguna  
  
Hermione quedó sorprendida con aquel segundo beso q le dio su amigo, pero durmió feliz gracias a ello.  
  
La primera semana de clases Mione se levantó de muy buen humor y al parecer, demasiado temprano miró su reloj y dijo  
  
- ¿Qué? Recién son las 6.00, otra vez, hoy es sábado, mejor sigo durmiendo se dijo.  
  
Pero por más q lo intentó no pudo dormirse de nuevo...  
  
-6.15 ¿Por qué? Ay, creo que soy un caso perdido, mejor me voy a...  
  
Pero antes de terminar vio una letrero que decía: HOY VISITA A HOGSMADE  
  
- Bueno eso significa, que hoy usaré ropa muggle, y eligió una blusa rosada y una falda blanca con sandalias del mismo color (póngale ustedes los detalles)  
  
Se entró a bañar, se cambió y se dirigió a la sala común, no vio ni siquiera a una alma ahí, bueno y considerando que eran las 7.00 y para rematar sábado, decidió salir a dar un paseo, pero antes de que ella saliera, una joven, de unos 17años, ojos esmeraldas y cabello azabache, la había visto.  
  
Hermione iba caminando por unos de los pasillos que dirigían al exterior del castillo cuando escuchó a alguien decir...  
  
- ¡Gopalus!-  
  
Y Hermione salió volando hasta estrellarse con una de las paredes y cayó al suelo.  
  
- Auch, ¡me dolió! ¿Quién hizo eso?  
  
Y entre las sombras apareció...  
  
- ¡CHO! Pero qué se supone que estas haciendo  
  
- Pensó en decir: limpio un poco Hogwarts, pero dijo- estoy cuidando lo mío, a Harry  
  
- ¿Y por qué rayos de atacaste?- dijo Mione ya levantada  
  
- ¡Gopalus!- dijo Cho de nuevo  
  
Esta vez a Hermione le dolió más el golpe, de echo, la caída, ya que se estrelló contra una estatua de un caballero, Cho iba a atacar de nuevo pero alguien la detuvo  
  
- ¡CHO!!! – dijo- ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?  
  
- ¡Harry!- dijeron Mione y Cho al mismo tiempo  
  
Mione le reconoció la voz ya que no podía mirarlo porque cuando cayó con el segundo Gopalus de Cho cayó mirando hacia fuera del castillo  
  
Al contrario Cho estaba mirando a Harry a los ojos, ella nunca había visto los ojos de Harry con tanta ira  
  
Harry aún no había visto a la persona a la q atacaba Cho ya que esta estaba detrás de una de las estatuas  
  
- Harry, amor, yo... – empezó a decir Cho  
  
Mientras Harry se dirigía a la estatua para ver quien era...  
  
- ¡Hermione!! ¿Qué le hiciste?- dijo Harry – Mione, ¿Estas bien?  
  
- Estoy bien- dijo Mione tratando de esbozar una sonrisa  
  
- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a Hermione?  
  
- Pues, veras, es que yo – trataba de decir Cho- Bueno tú pasas más tiempo con ella q conmigo y yo soy tu novia, no esta Sang...  
  
- ¡Cállete!- dijo Harry alzando a Hermione y comenzando a caminar  
  
- ¿Adónde vas?- preguntó Cho  
  
- ¿Qué no se supone?- dijo Harry- voy a la enfermería, y por cierto Cho, tú y yo terminamos  
  
- ¿Qué?- dijo Cho- no puedes terminar conmigo  
  
- Ya lo hice- dijo Harry ayudando a levantar a Hermione  
  
Esta intentó caminar pero no pudo ya que tenía una herida profunda en la pierna causada por la espada de la estatua  
  
- Mione déjame llevarte alzada- dijo Harry  
  
- No Harry tranquilo, yo puedo sola- dijo Mione tratando de caminar pero al dar un paso se cayó de nuevo.  
  
- Insisto- dijo Harry más como una orden que como un ofrecimiento  
  
Y Hermione se dijo para sí: por qué negarle a mi amigo lo que lo hace feliz  
  
- Esta bien, pero solo por esta vez- dijo Mione  
  
- Muy bien señorita- dijo Harry con un tono burlón tomándola entre sus brazos llevándola a la enfermería  
  
Cuando llegaron a la enfermería la señora Pomfrey la atendió de inmediato, dejó las heridas de Hermione como si nunca hubieran estado ahí  
  
Cuando la señora Pomfrey terminó de curarla, le dio un chocolate y se fue a atender a otro paciente dejando a Harry y Hermione solos.  
  
- ¿Mione?- dijo Harry  
  
- Dime  
  
- ¿Qué pasó, por qué Cho te estaba atacando?- preguntó algo preocupado  
  
- Bueno, por lo que ella me dijo, estaba cuidando lo que era "suyo"  
  
- ¿ Y qué era eso suyo?  
  
- Ay, por favor Harry no te hagas el que no sabes- Hermione miró a Harry y como al parecer este aún no caía dijo - eras tú  
  
- ahhh- dijo Harry como por fin cayendo de que era algo obvio- pero ¿Cómo pasó?  
  
- Veras, hoy me levanté temprano, no había ni un alma en la sala común así que decidí salir a dar un paseo  
  
- Si lo sé- dijo Harry  
  
- oye un segundo- dijo Mione- como sabes eso  
  
- te vi salir dijo Harry  
  
- ahh, es por eso que fuiste tú el que, prácticamente, me salvó. Gracias  
  
- Cuando quieras- dijo Harry con una sonrisa la cual derritió por dentro a Mione  
  
- Bueno- dijo como saliendo de un trance- estaba por el pasillo cuando ella lanzó un hechizo el cual me hizo estrellar contra la pared, después salió de no sé dónde y me dijo "cuido lo que es mío" y cuando logré pararme me lanzó otro hechizo y con ese fue con el que me estrellé contra la estatua, me herí la pierna y no pude moverme, estaba apunto de lanzarme otro hechizo pero tú llegaste- dijo algo ruborizada  
  
- Me alegra haber llegado justo a tiempo-  
  
dijo tomando la mano de Mione, acercándose poco a poco a Mione y ella a él y cuando estaban a un pocos centímetros uno del otro, cuando sus corazones estaban latiendo al máximo... sonó el reloj de la enfermería, indicando las 9.00am  
  
- Las 9.00, es hora de ir a hogsmade- dijo Mione tratando de levantarse pero se cayó ya que se levantó de forma brusca- Auhh  
  
- Creo q mejor te ayudo- dio Harry ayudándola a levantarse  
  
- Si, gracias- dijo tomando su mano  
  
Cuando llegaron al punto de encuentro, mostraron sus permisos y trataron de ubicar a Ron pero no lo encontraron  
  
- ¿Ves a Ron?- preguntó Harry  
  
- No, y ahora qué hacemos-  
  
- Bueno creo que mejor nos vamos porque creo que todos ya subieron, seguramente allá nos encontraremos con Ron- dijo Harry aún tomado de la mano de Mione y ayudándole a subir en uno de los carrujes.  
  
Cuando llegaron no vieron a Ron por ningún lado  
  
- Bueno, al parecer Ron no vino- dijo Mione  
  
- Si eso parece- dijo Harry- ¿Te gustaría ir a la casa de los gritos?  
  
- Bien- dijo Mione- pero no respondo por mis acciones dentro de esa casa  
  
- Ok vamos.  
  
Cuando llegaron, se subieron a unos de los carritos que daban el recorrido por la casa.  
  
Ya en el carrito, entraron a la casa y estaba toda oscura, Harry pudo sentir un poco de temor en Hermione así que la abrazó protectoramente, y tras salir de pronto de la oscuridad un gigante alumbrado desde abajo Mione se aferró lo más fuerte que pudo de Harry, el cual la abrazó un poco más fuerte como para que ella pudiera sentir su protección, y así se quedaron en todo el recorrido  
  
Cuando estaban saliendo "a la luz", Hermione estaba acomodada en el pecho de Harry y él la estaba abrazando, en ese momento ambos se dijeron en su interior:  
  
- Que bien se siente estar así-  
  
Al terminar el recorrido, Harry se bajó primero y ayudó a bajar a Mione, y a esta nuevamente la traicionó su pierna justo en el momento de bajar del carrito.  
  
En ese momento, se aferró a Harry, y como estaban en una especie de colina (n/a: recuerden que acaban de salir de la casa de los gritos), ambos cayeron "colina abajo" y de alguna manera Harry abrazó a Hermione para que ella no sufriera mucho los impactos contra el suelo.  
  
Al llegar a una superficie plana, Harry terminó encima de Hermione, estaban tan cerca uno del otro como en la enfermería  
  
- Lo siento- dijo Mione embelesada por aquellos ojos verdes, mientras tanto ella como él se iban acercando poco a poco...  
  
Ya estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aire de cada uno, se detuvieron por un segundo como para "recordar el momento" y por fin, lo que ambos en secreto anhelaban desde hace mucho sucedió.  
  
Un dulce, delicado y tierno beso fue el primero que se dieron para después pasar a uno más apasionado, en el cual, se decían sin palabras lo tanto que se querían y amaban.  
  
Cuando, para mala suerte de ambos, requerían de nuevo el preciado oxígeno, se separaron, Harry le dio una sonrisa a Hermione a la cual ella respondió con otra.  
  
Harry se paró y como caballero que es, levantó a Mione, la tomó de las manos y dijo:  
  
- Mione... veras... te acuerdas cuando te dije que creía que me gustaba otra persona Hermione asintió  
  
- Bueno, esa persona eres tú  
  
Mione quedó como en shock  
  
- Veras, desde hace un muy buen tiempo, de echo desde 5° año, pienso en ti más que como mi mejor amiga y solo quiero decirte lo mucho que te quiero y...  
  
Pero antes de que pudiera acabar, Hermione lo abrazó poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y después le dio un beso con el cual Harry se tuvo que inclinar un poco hacia delante y abrazar a Hermione por atrás, pero esto no le molestó ni en lo más mínimo.  
  
Y cuando acabaron el beso, Hermione dijo:  
  
- Harry, yo también te quiero mucho y empecé a sentir algo especial por ti desde 3° año pero pensé que era solo amistad, hasta 5° cuando entendí que me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo y he...  
  
Antes de que acabara Harry se había arrodillado ante ella, y de quien sabe donde, sacó uno rosa roja y dijo:  
  
- Hermione Granger, ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?  
  
Y como respuesta a esa pregunta con la que sólo había soñado, tomó la flor, se arrodilló y besó dulcemente a Harry. Después de acabado el beso, Harry dijo con una cara sonriente:  
  
- Ese ¿es un sí o un no?  
  
- Tú que crees- dijo Hermione dándole otro beso  
  
(una vez terminado)- Que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo- dijo Harry dándole otro beso  
  
- SI- dijo Hermione respondiendo al beso de Harry.  
  
Una vez que terminaron, la nueva, joven y feliz pareja se dirigió al centro de Hogsmade de nuevo. Hermione estaba con una rosa en una mano y la otra estaba tomada por su amado el cual estaba muy feliz por estar junto a la persona que había amado en secreto durante mucho. (n/a: me pregunto como se sentiría Cho si supiera que mientras Harry la besaba, en realidad él pensaba en otra, risa malvada de parte mía)  
  
Al regresar a Hogwarts, se dirigieron a su sala común, dijeron la contraseña, entraron y cuando sus compañeros de casa los vieron tomados de la mano, se escucharon murmullos y cuchicheos por toda la sala, pero, gracias a Dios, no duraron mucho.  
  
- ¿Tienes tarea qué hacer todavía?- preguntó mione  
  
- Si ¿Y tú?  
  
- ¿La hacemos de una vez?  
  
- ¿Juntos?- preguntó Harry  
  
- Por supuesto, vamos por nuestras cosas y nos encontramos aquí- dijo Mione dándole un corto beso en los labios delicadamente  
  
- Lo que usted diga mi lady- respondió Harry  
  
A los pocos minutos ya estaban en la sala común de nuevo haciendo sus tareas, Harry hacía la de transformaciones y Mione la de pociones. Se tiraron todo el día en sus tareas hasta la cena, donde se dirigieron al gran comedor pero cuando llegaron y los vieron tomados de la mano varias miradas se clavaron en ellos, en especial la mirada de cierta chica asiática.  
  
Y por fin "después de muchas lunas" encontraron a Ron charlando animadamente con Luna en la mesa de Gryffindor  
  
- Ron dónde te has perdido todo el día- dijo Harry  
  
- ¿Yo? Mejor díganme dónde han estado ustedes dos todo el día, tienen, por si acaso algo que contarme- dijo Ron en tono pícaro  
  
- Bueno... nosotros... eee...- dijeron los dos- somos novios- dijeron al fin.  
  
- ¡Felicidades!- dijeron Ron y Luna- y cuéntenos, cómo pasó  
  
-A sí que les contaron toda la historia, desde Cho hasta la casa de los gritos.  
  
Después de charlar animadamente con sus amigos, se dirigieron nuevamente a su sala común y volvieron a retomar sus estudios.  
  
Hermione le explicó a Harry todo lo que este no entendía, para cuando terminaron de hacer sus deberes y estudiar un poco para los EXTASIS, eran los únicos que quedaban en la sala.  
  
- hahhaaha- bostezó Harry- estoy muy cansado- esto lo dijo echándose en el sofá apoyando se cabeza sobre un cojín.  
  
- Si, yo también- dijo Hermione sentándose en el mismo sofá donde Harry estaba echado.  
  
Y mientras Hermione bostezaba, Harry con un simple pero delicado movimiento echó a Hermione a su lado  
  
- Tengo sueño- dijo Hermione acomodándose en el pecho de Harry – Te amo mucho Harry- le dijo dándole un lento y pausado beso  
  
- Yo también más de lo que puedes imaginar- dijo Harry notando que su novia esbozó una tierna sonrisa antes de quedarse dormida en su regazo  
  
Después de esto, Harry apareció una frazada con la que se tapó y tapó a su amada  
  
- Te quiero- dijo Harry  
  
Al decirlo, le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó, quedando felizmente dormido, protegiendo lo que era suyo, su amada Hermione.  
  
FIN  
  
¿FIN?  
  
Bueno aquí esta mi primer fic un H/Hr. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡POR FIN LO ACABÉ!!!! Espero que les haya gustado y si me equivoqué en los nombres mil sorrys.  
  
Porfa, les pido reviews para esta pobre novata ;) diciéndome qué les pareció, si estuvo bien o mal, si la continúo o la dejo ahí, please.  
  
Muchísimas Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic.  
  
VIVA H/Hr DANIEL-N-EMMA  
  
Bye- bye  
  
Karito 


End file.
